bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iceburger/If 7* Colt had come out Today
If 7* Colt had come out Today I used to be coolest kid on the block, but now I'm just lame. Would you use a unit that basically had only one SBB buff? 7* Colt's Page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Glacier_Twin-Blade_Colt Colt used to be the best unit in the game. He was the original "unit you really, really wanted"; he was amazing. However, looking back at his buffs now I was like "how was he ever good, he as 2 buffs, only 2!" Colt was my favorite unit back in the day. His art was amazing, his art was too, he had an amazing LS, and his buffs were actually really good for the time. Compared to units now, Colt just doesn't stand up. He just falls so short. It's kinda wierd that even though they're all 7*s, Colt is so much worse than many units today. But I won't give up on Colt just yet. I could never give up on my bestie (not the unit) like that! I'll upgrade Colt; he'll be faster, stronger, smarter, superior in every way (I changed the title of the series btw). When I'm done with Colt, you'll wish my version of him was real so you could use him to wreck all the things. So, here it is: __________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader Skill: Flashing Divine Grace His LS was probably his biggest selling point. For any of you new BF players, a 30% boost to a stat used to be really, really good. And here comes Colt, with a 30% to HP and Rec. While a Rec boost isn't that great, the HP boost was amazing. It was one of the best in the game. Next comes the crit damage boost. It was amazing. In fact, it's the same boost that Nyami's 7* LS gives (150%). That was huge as crit squads were, and still are, all the rage. However, with all the new units that have come out since his release, his LS just doesn't stand up anymore. Here's my new one: 40% boost to HP to Rec, boosts critical hit damage (200%), boost BB guage each turn (5 BCs), boosts Atk for two turns after a certain number of critical hits have been dealt (120% boost to Atk after 10 critical hits have been dealt in a turn), negates critical damage. I gave him the stand 40% stat boost upgrade; it's pretty standard nowdays. I always gave him a +50% crit damage boost. My version of him is mainly going to crit focused, so his buffs have to be pretty good to make up for there not being many of them. I also have him an average BB guage boost to help him also be a squad's BB guage fill rate. Finally, I added the new (I think some new units have it, but not many) boosts Atk after a number of crit hits have been dealt which will help with the squad's damage output a lot. Also, doesn't his LS have like the sickest name ever. Extra Skill: Bonds of Flames His ES is actually amazing, I'm talking like Dream Evo level. It gives +30% to all parameters instead of the usual +20%. This can be stacked with another stat boosted sphere besides Ice Blade if Claire (who I will probably be doing "this" to next along with the rest of their batch). This would be a great ES even if I didn't change by today's unit's standards. There's one thing I can think of for this though. 30% boost to all parameters 'when Ice Blade is equipped, or when Claire is in the same squad, & adds a "chance for spark critical for 2 turns (20% chance to inflict 50% crit damage spark)" to BB/SBB when Claire is in the same squad. I kept the 30% stat boost with the same conditions for activiation but added the new spark critical feature only when Claire is in the squad. For anyone not familar with the new buff, I'll try to explain to the best of my ability (I could be wrong, but I don't think so). The spark critical buff is a new buff that adds a chance for sparks to become "red sparks or critical sparks (they actually appear red)" that deal 50%, or half, or a normal critical hit's damage. Colt's new ES would give a 40% chance for sparks to become critical sparks. I added the buff to connect the two twins, as Claire is a spark buffer and Colt is a spark buffer and critical sparks are a mix between the two unit's buffs. Brave Burst: Glace Isberg His BB and SBB are probably his most dissapointed features. They had really good buffs, the 2nd best BB regen buff and the best crit rate up buff, but now they fall flat. There's only one good buff now, the critical hit rate up, but so many units have it it's not worth using up a unit slot just for it. Here's my new one: 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts Rec relative to HP (40%), max HP by 15%, boosts BB guage of all allies (10 BCs), gradually refills allies' BB guage for 3 turns (7 BCs). His BB and SBB have idential buffs except his SBB boosts allies' BB guage by 2 extra BCs. I decided to change his BB buffs completely to complement his LS better. He now gives a big Rec boost and the coveted max HP boost buff. He also boosts allies' BB guages' by 8 BCs and by an additional 21 over the next 3 turns. With this buff, it would be very easy to SBB spam with a squad and prevent any units from having partially-filled SBB guages. The BB guage boosting buffs aren't the best in the game, but they're still good. Super BB: Heilcruseide His SBB was pretty good back when he came out becuase with him, you could easily hit the crit cap (70% hit rate). However, these days, most units have that crit hit rate up buffs can hit it too with BB or SBB; it's just not special anymore. I didn't go too crazy with his BB, but his SBB is going to be so good it'll give you chills ;). 19 combo powerful Water attack on all allies, boosts critical hit rate (60% boost), boosts critical damage (100% boosts), chance to boost BB guage on critical (40% chance to fill 5-7 BCs when critical hits are dealt), & negates all critical damage for 3 turns. His SBB might not have any over-the-top buffs, but it gives really good ones. With the crit hit rate up buff, you still hit the crit cap like the same as before. With critical damage up buff is 25% better than the best in the game for an SBB (I'm pretty sure). The boosts BB guage on critical is the same as it's spark counterpart, but harder to get and gives many more BCs. This will help with SBB spam due to the previously mentioned crit rate up buff. Finally, Colt negates all critical hits and damage for 3 turns. This will help dquad survivabilty and stop units dying when they shouldn't have from stupid RNG critical hits. Ultimate Brave Burst: Luzgrake Ace His UBB was a pretty good UBB for nuking back when he was released, but now it's just bad. It gives basically the same crit rate up boost, the SBB already hits the crit cap (70%), and a horrible 200% Atk buff. It's just garbage and there are so many better UBBs to use. This one needs some major work. 21 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate (70%), boosts critical damage (400% boost), boosts Atk (400%), critical hits boost Atk/Rec/Def (10% boost to Atk/Rec/Def per critical hit dealt), & boosts BB guage (50 BCs) for 4 turns. His New UBB is just a better version of his old UBB with a huge critical damage boost, a stat boost based on critical hits dealt, and basically full BB guage regen for 4 turns. The stat boost based on crits dealth will help beef up the squad even more and the BB fill will essentially give full SBB for 3 turns. Colt's new UBB is way better than his old one and would be good to use when trying to kill a target in a low amount of turns (like 2 to 5). __________________________________________________________________________________________ My new version of Colt is far better than the old one (why do I even have to say this lol?) in every way. He has top-tier buffs that would would return him back to the throne he used to sit on so long ago. He would fill the roles of the crit and BB guage guage buffer, and would make a healer much more effective with the big Rec boost. His LS and HP boosting BB would beef up the squad and turn it into a canon. He would be the essential crit squad unit. Put him together with as Friend and Lead and a full team of Rize's or Nyami's, and one-shot everything to your heart's content. I hope you enjoyed this blog. I will most likely be doing this with the rest of their batch (at least Claire) so stick around for those. If you liked this (or if you didn't), check out my other blogs covering my hypothetical upgraded version of other units. Any constructive feedback is welcome and would be very helpful. How do you feel I made Colt? Too powerful, too weak, just right? Share your opinons in the comments to your heart's content. Also, if there is a unit that is just trash that you think needs a hypothetical upgrade, comment it below and I might do it. As always (always as in 3 times), happy hunting! Category:Blog posts